Naruto: Will of vengeance
by Awesomedoers
Summary: After, getting fed up with Kohona s bullshit, Naruto decides to leave the leaf village. Naruto, must now use his intellect to escape the village, build up a team and find the secret jutsu of the lost uzumaki clan. Legend says, whoever has it will have the key to unlimited power. Problem is, others want it to, like the akatsuki, kohona and orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Demon`s Wrath.

The tired Naruto Uzumaki trotted down Konoha`s dirt road. He was exhausted from his last mission. Ever since Orochimaru had attacked Konoha; Genin had to go on higher ranked missions. The Elder Council had even contemplated making academy students work in the field. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had to go on a B-ranked mission. Their job was to retrieve important scrolls from a runaway ninja. This was a job that normally a Jonin would go on. Even the Hokage would not let a Chunin go on this mission. Sasuke and Naruto had captured the rogue ninja. Sakura sat around doing nothing and Kakashi was on a higher leveled mission. Naruto wandered around the street and soon sat on a bench. Just then, a few civilians eyed him with disdain. A big fat man [ 2 times the size of Choji} yelled around" What are you doing here Demon!" A giant mob of people quickly surrounded Naruto. About 6 people raced towards him. Naruto made a hand sign a yelled "Shadow clone Jutsu!" 20 Naruto`s showed up. They quickly pummeled the evil, cruel, nefarious people. More and more people started showing up; some carrying weapons. The 20 clones eventually disappeared. Naruto was exhausted; the mission had taken a toll on him. Naruto had very little chakra. He had barely enough to make 2 clones. A feeling of anger swept over him. People just couldn`t leave him alone. Why did it have to be Naruto that was isolated and treated like shit and shunned? Silent teardrops rolled down his cheeks. The people started to come closer. _"Use my power" _echoed a voice within him. Red chakra erupted through his body. Black marks were drawn on his face, red eyes like the Kyubbi, longer fingernails and barred fangs. Naruto moved fast. The civilians ran away in fear. Blinded by a fierce rage he beat his tormentors. Blood rushed down their bodies. Scars and bruises were all over their bodies. Soon there was not a single human left. The civilians either ran away in fear or were killed.

4 ANBU agents jumped down from the rooftops. They cornered Naruto quickly and surrounded him in a circular shape.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the civilian council and the Hokage wish to see you." said the ANBU with the raven mask.

"We are to escort you to the Hokage`s office" said another ANBU with a octopus`s mask.

Naruto and the ANBU agents walked to the Hokage`s office. Naruto was nervous, would he be in trouble? After all, he had only meant to defend himself. He was trembling in anguish and nervousness. He had been more nervous now than when the Demon Brothers attacked Team 7. More nervous than when he had to fight Neji. More nervous than when Shukaku had attacked him. Yet, he walked right into the Hokage`s office.

Tsunade, along with Jiraya { Or as you might call him Pervy sage} were sitting at the front of the room. To the left side sat the civilian council, all with angered looks in their eyes. Finally, to the right side sat all the clan heads most of whom were expressionless. Naruto heard the screams of civilians and their complaints.

"Kill that demon brat!" screamed one man.

"Let him burn!" screamed a rather fat man.

" Let me cut his damn head off!" screamed another man.

"Silence !" screamed Tsunade who had an expression of irrepressible rage.

"Let the judgment commence." said Tsunade.

The civilians started to talk. It turns out that Naruto had killed 6 people, wounded 3 people and mortally injured 7 people. The civilians blamed the demon`s power and claimed that Naruto must be killed to keep the village safe. At this, Naruto felt great anger. And just about the moment Naruto was going to cry out in his defense. Jiraya and Tsunade gave him a look that warned him to be quiet. After the civilians slanderous testimony had ended, Naruto was to speak in his defense. Naruto rose up to the podium and said" I have done nothing wrong. These civilians attacked me with weapons while I was unprotected. I acted in self- defense and it was their decision to hurt me, not the other way around. After Naruto had finished talking, he stepped down from the podium and stood back in his previous spot.

Gemna the ninja that had been a proctor to the Chunin exam stood up to the podium and said "All those who find Naruto Uzumaki guilty, raise your hand". All the civilians plus 2 of the elders raised their hand. Hiashi Hyuga, along with the Abrumare and Inuzuka clan heads raised their hands. Gemna then said "All those who find Naruto Uzumaki innocent, raise your hands." Tsunade, Jiraya, Danzo, and all the other clan heads along with Kakashi raised their hands. "It is decided then; Naruto Uzumaki is innocent and found innocent of all charges" said Gemna.

Before Naruto could rejoice; one of the elders screamed "Wait, according to the law Naruto should be reprimanded." Said the elder called Homura.

" Naruto kept attacking even when the villagers ran away."

"What! That`s not true. I stopped attacking, even when they ran." Naruto screamed out. This resulted in numerous glares from the people in the room.

"He is right." said a deep voice from across the room. It was Danzo. "I believe that it is in the rulebook that Naruto is truly guilty of his crime. Tsunade rose up in protest, but Jiraya pulled her down. "I first, found Naruto innocent because he was provoked; however he refused to back down" the elder spoke. After some whispering and chatting among the Konoha elders, Gemna rose to the podium and spoke" After, a revision of the law, Naruto Uzumaki is guilty of massacring the civilians. He is herby expelled from the ninja force and to be watched by the ANBU at all times." Many civilians cheered.

"That damn demon will never be a ninja again!" shouted a skinny woman.

The some of the clan heads smiled to each other. Tsunade looked as if she were to explode. Jiraya looked sad and Kakashi showed emotion through that 1 eye once in his life. Naruto was crying. Naruto felt so mad, so conflicted. Why did they have to do this to him? What had Naruto done to deserve such treatment? He felt anger at all of the clan heads and the elders.

"It`s time to fuck you up, you little bastards!" screamed Naruto.

All the clan heads, and elders and even Kakashi and Gemna stared at Naruto. A transformation spread through Naruto`s body. His fingernails grew, red eyes with slits appeared on his face, a red bubble surrounded him. Everyone in the room gasped; some in fear. Hiashi Hyuga leaped up from his seat and charged towards Naruto. Naruto punched Hiashi on the face and jumped out the window [ Which broke the window.]. Hiashi was bleeding and Naruto started running away from the leaf village.

"We must capture him!" cried Tsunade. Jiraya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and a bunch of other ninja were chasing after Naruto. The village was on full alert; this meant every ninja in the village had to make an effort to catch Naruto.

"What`s wrong with Naruto? "said the bewildered Ino.

" I`ll explain that later" said Hatake Kakashi.

Most of Naruto`s classmates were surprised. They had never seen Naruto like this. Most of the kids didn`t even understand what was going on. Even the emotionless Shino Aburame was surprised. The people chasing Naruto were closing in; Naruto made a 50 clones so they couldn`t find the real Naruto.

This was to give Naruto a little bit of time to prepare for his journey escaping the village. Naruto quickly went to his apartment and gathered some his belongings, he also took essentials like: food, water and clothing. He quickly snuck out of his apartment and went to the Konoha library. Naruto used the Transformation Jutsu and checked out some Jutsu scrolls.

This took about 5 minutes because of Naruto`s quick speed. While the village was still looking for him, Naruto had snuck out the village gate and left as fast as he could.

Using one of the scrolls he checked out, Naruto found the Geography of Konoha and Naruto intended to leave the land of fire`s borders in 3 days. Naruto had to be careful of confrontation so he used a simple genjutsu from one of his scrolls to hide his chakra signature. He threw away his ninja headband. In the academy, everyone had always underestimated Naruto`s intellect and saw him as a dumbass. Naruto was a lot smarter than people gave him credit. After all, he had been the one who freed Kakashi from Zabuza`s water prison. Naruto then entered and small town under his transformation jutsu and used the money he saved up from missions to pay the fee.

_Meanwhile, at Konoha….._

Tsunade and the other ninja`s had been unable to find Naruto. Shino had attached one of his bugs to Naruto and they had figured out that Naruto had left the village. At hearing this, Tsunade was deeply saddened. If it hadn`t bee for those stupid villagers Naruto may have had a peaceful nonchalant life. Now, Naruto was on the run and the villagers hated him even more. On, one hand if Naruto returned he would be safe and sound. On the other hand the Villagers hated him so much that Naruto`s life would be even worse. Leaving the village is a serious crime punishable by death, in some instances. Tsunade called Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Iruka to search outside the village.

"What are exactly supposed to do if we catch him?" asked Iruka.

"You are to bring to the village alive" said Tsunade.

Iruka nodded in relief, knowing that he would not have to kill Naruto. " U-u-u-uh u-u-um, what h-happened to N-Naruto today" stammered the shy Hinata.

Tsunade paused for second wondering if see should tell the kids about Naruto.

"You might as well, Hokage-sama, they`ll need it anyway." said the awesome Kakashi.

"Fine, I will" said the reluctant Tsunade.

"12 years ago, the nine tails fox attacked the village. After the 4th Hokage defeated the fox, he sealed the beast in a child. That child was Naruto."

Various reactions spread throughout the room. Sakura frowned because she had treated Naruto so badly. Hinata nearly cried. Shikamaru and his I.Q. of 200 were baffled. Sasuke seemed a little sad.

"Does that mean Naruto is a Demon?" said the dim- witted Sakura.

"How dare you!" screamed Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto is no demon; he is a human being like you and me. However, you haven`t been treating like a human have you?" screeched Lady Tsunade.

Sakura looked away, clearly disappointed in herself. Tsunade proceeded to finishing her story.

"Since the 9 tails fox destroyed the village, people treated Naruto like dirt. Since Naruto contained the very thing that destroyed their home and killed many people. They directed their hate towards them. Naruto grew up with no parents or siblings or anyone to care for him. Little did the villagers know that Naruto wasn`t being influenced by the fox, and that he was a separate human being, with his own thoughts and mind. Today, when Naruto saw that the villagers would never respect him and he would have to give up his lifelong dream of being Hokage he became infuriated. You see, whenever Naruto is angry the nine-tails fox chakra takes over his body and gives him super strong chakra." Tsunade replied.

All the children were bewildered. Shikamaru now understood why all the villagers hated Naruto and how lonely Naruto must have been. Sometimes at the academy, Shikamaru would see Naruto play alone. Shikamaru could now see why Naruto always pulled those stupid stunts and pranks. Shikamaru decided no matter what, he would try and bring Naruto back to the village.

Iruka was worried. How would Naruto`s classmates react? Hopefully, they wouldn`t tell anyone. The other kids didn`t need to know about Naruto`s secret. Iruka knew that even though he wasn`t the best ninja, he could reason with Naruto, because the only person Naruto trusted was Iruka.

Sasuke was surprised. It turns out the biggest troublemaker had problems deep inside that he didn`t reveal to anyone. Sasuke now felt more respect for Naruto. Naruto had no parents like Sasuke and Naruto was hated for something that wasn`t his fault. Sasuke was always kind of annoyed by Naruto. However, Sasuke could admit that he also enjoyed Naruto`s company. Naruto never gave up and was always determined; it was also like Sasuke`s goal to kill Itachi. If Naruto was sent back to the village, maybe Sasuke could have Naruto join his goal to kill Itachi.

Sakura had a mix of emotions. Sakura never liked Naruto-baka. She felt a little bad on how Naruto had been treated, but she figured it was how Naruto was always being annoying. Why did Naruto have to leave the village? Why couldn`t Naruto be more like Sasuke- Kun?

Kakashi found this interesting. Naruto had left the village? Who knew what would happen next. Would Sasuke start tap dancing? [lol]. Naruto was dedicated to the village from day one. Kakashi found it hard to comprehend that Naruto would ever leave the village. However, when everyone hates you, what do you do? Hatake now knew how his father felt. His father, the white fang, had committed suicide because he chose to save his comrades rather than complete the mission. Kakashi felt that if someone had done something noble, but was hated for it, they would reach a breaking point. Naruto`s breaking point was leaving the village.

Hinata was sad. It must have been hard for Naruto to cope with that. Ever since Hinata was a young child, Naruto had been her inspiration. Yet, no matter what Naruto did people hated him. People like Sakura. Hinata would try her best on this mission to get Naruto; no matter what. She wouldn`t be a burden to her team.

"You may leave now, be at the village gate by 7 am to start the mission. You are dismissed." Lady Tsunade said as she handed Kakashi the scroll.

"I hope I have not failed you, Kushina, Minato." Lady Tsunade muttered under her breath.


	2. Sakuras Lesson

**Wow! I`m surprised my story gained a lot of traction in the past few days. I thankful for all the people that reviewed, my story. Please review more, I need more critique on my story, but for now enjoy the next installment of the will of vengeance. I rip on Sakura a lot. though. **

It was 6am. Naruto Uzumaki rushed out of bed, threw on his trademark orange jumpsuit and gathered his bags. He cast a transformation jutsu on himself and rushed through door. The genjutsu that hides chakra signatures was chakra consuming and only lasted 3 hours. "It was a waste of resources for now "Naruto thought. Naruto knew that ninja would be tracking him down soon. He rushed out in the woods on started moving through the trees. He would take a break to study scrolls and eat. He would exit the land of fire and convince Gaara to join him. Then maybe he could gather some really strong ninja. That would be willing to join him so if they were attacked they would be able to defend themselves. Naruto started moving and trying to gain ground.

_At Konoha…._

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Iruka and Shikamaru met at the village gates at 7am. The Hyuga clan had forced Tsunade to let Neji join the mission after what Naruto had done to Hiashi. They felt that Hinata was too sympathetic and they wanted a strong Hyuga to cleanse their dishonor. Kakashi faced the center of the group and prepped them on their mission.

"As you all know, we are to capture Naruto and bring him back to the village. Naruto ran off after facing obstacles that made him give up hope. However, we have not given up hope. We will fight to our deaths to take Naruto back to the village. Naruto is important to all of us in ways we have not seen. Naruto`s will to endure has inspired all of us and helped us reach our goals. Now it is our time to give Naruto hope. To save him from the clutches of evil and give him hope and let him know we care." Finished Kakashi as he speech ended.

"Wow Kakashi, I didn`t know you could give such good speeches "Iruka said.

The members of the Naruto retrieval squad were inspired. All of them, even Sakura was ready to bring Naruto back to the village.

"One last thing, in the mission briefing Tsunade gave us, she said that if any member of the squad is injured, he must help that person rather than pursue Naruto." said Kakashi.

"Does everyone understand?" said Kakashi.

All the members nodded their heads.

Kakashi summoned his dogs. "My dogs will sniff out Naruto`s scent." said Kakashi. The group left the village gates and started to track Naruto down.

Naruto had been moving for a long time and now he was tired. It was 10am and he had ventured farther from fire land territory. He knew that if ninja or ANBU were sent for him he was done for. He rested so he could build up his chakra.

Kakashi and the group had been moving for 3 hours. Kakashi and Iruka had recently sensed Naruto`s chakra signature. They were constantly chasing his chakra when they found his discarded headband in the woods. They took Naruto`s headband and Kakashi used it to train the dogs to Naruto`s smell. The group of eight had been moving for 2 hours. They were coming closer to Naruto but they were starting to tire. Kakashi made them take a break so they could continue chasing Naruto.

"Let`s change up our strategy" said Kakashi.

"Why?" said Shikamaru Nara.

"This is obviously not effective. We need to split up" said Kakashi.

"Iruka and Sakura will be group 1. Sasuke and Hinata will be group 2. Neji and Shikamaru will come with me." said Kakashi.

The ninja all separated, and they all went different directions. Kakashi gave them all dogs so they could track Naruto down.

_2 hours later…_

Sakura Haruno and Iruka Umino had been moving for 2 hours. The Naruto mission had really been exhausting. One of the dogs had smelt Naruto`s scent.

"He`s over here" the canine growled.

Sakura and Iruka went to where the mutt asked them to go.

_With Naruto….._

Naruto had been sleeping for the past 2 hours. He suddenly felt two chakra`s coming his way. His sensory abilities let him sense how powerful a person`s chakra was. One of them was very weak and it wasn`t a lot[ Sakura`s]. The other was average, about Chunin level.

Naruto knew that there were ninja looking for him. Naruto grabbed his supplies quick and hid his chakra signature. Naruto started moving away from the approaching shinobi.

_Sakura and Iruka….._

Iruka felt Naruto`s chakra disappear.

"Naruto`s chakra disappeared" yelled Iruka.

"Naruto`s scent is still present. Naruto must be able to hide his chakra signature" said the dog.

"You`re right. However, hiding chakra is an advanced skill. How could Naruto learn how to do that?" asked Iruka.

"The world is weird, Iruka" said the dog.

_Naruto…._

Naruto was getting tired. Getting up from a nap and jumping from tree to tree really drained your energy. Naruto was going to have to use a decoy.

"Shadow clone jutsu" whispered Naruto.

1 copy of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto instructed the clone to occupy the incoming attackers.

Iruka and Sakura ran into the clone a few minutes later.

"You`ll never get me you bastards" yelled the clone.

Iruka made multiple hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Spitting Wave." Iruka yelled. 6 streams of water shot out to hit the clone. The clone quickly evaded the water and ran into the bushes.

"Sakura go and get help" said Iruka. Iruka knew that Sakura would be no help whatsoever. If Sakura could get help, Kakashi and the others might be able to help him.

Sakura left the scene and the dog followed her.

_Naruto…._

Naruto had never been so exhausted in his life. All of his chakra had run out and he was about to collapse. Naruto had used about 60 percent of his chakra to make the clone. From what Naruto could sense, the stronger of the 2 chakra`s was preoccupied with the clone. The weaker one was headed towards him. The chakra amount was so weak it had to be the amount of a Genin or an academy student. Naruto decided that he could easily take down the incoming opponent, so he would preserve his chakra.

_With Sakura…._

Sakura was leaping from tree branch to tree branch with the dog.

"Stop! I smell Naruto`s scent. "said the dog.

"Really? Let`s take that baka home." said the pink haired bitch.

Sakura and the dog came for Naruto`s scent.

_Naruto…._

Naruto was almost finished recovering. Kurama`s energy really helped a lot. The one with the weak chakra was almost there. Naruto was ready to stand his ground.

Suddenly, Sakura appeared in the trees with a kunai in her hand.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"You`re coming back to the village, you idiot "said Sakura.

"You really haven`t changed. You still seem to treat me less than a human" Naruto said disappointed.

"If you were more serious like Sasuke, maybe I would like you." said Sakura.

"Shut the friggin hell up!" said Naruto.

Sakura, Naruto and the dog froze. The coldness in the argument was scary. Naruto`s anger had brought a new feeling to the confrontation.

"Why do you always expect me to be just like Sasuke. Everything I do to get your attention is never enough. I don`t know why you hate me so much. You treat me badly and hit me whenever I make a joke. Wasn`t I the one who protected you from Gaara ,I was the one who fought to protect you from Orochimaru. You ! All you do is disregard me and berate me !" finished Naruto.

Sakura now knew her mistake. She had always treated Naruto badly. Never had she cared about him or asked if he was okay or not; it was true. She hadn`t cared about Naruto when he needed it. She only paid attention to Sasuke and she never even cared about Naruto. She felt bad. Naruto must have been sad. She wanted to apologize and tell him she cared. She knew it was too late for that now, though.

" N-naruto i-m…" Sakura tried to say.

" Shut up ! Naruto said.

"It`s too late now. I`m going to leave the village and there is nothing you can do. You`re too weak to stop me "said Naruto.

" If you leave, I`ll scream. Don`t leave me." said Sakura.

"You should have said that before" replied Naruto.

Naruto turned around to leave, when 6 shuriken were flung at him.

"So now you`re going to kill me!" screamed Naruto who was clearly enraged.

Black marks appeared on Naruto`s face. The red slits that replaced his eyes scared Sakura Haruno. Naruto moved fast and struck Sakura in the stomach. He flung a roundhouse kick to Sakura`s face. Sakura lay on the ground unconscious. Naruto felt Sakura`s heartbeat. Sakura was still alive and would still live, but Naruto had done a number on her. Especially since he had Kurama`s chakra. Then out of nowhere Iruka appeared.

"Why, Naruto? Why?" moaned Iruka.

"She attacked me. I acted in self-defense." said Naruto.

Naruto quickly ran away in the trees. Iruka knew he couldn`t go after Naruto. He had to save Sakura first. As head instructor of the academy, Iruka had to know some medical ninjutsu. He made a small amount of chakra around his hands and put it on Sakura`s body. Some of Sakura`s injuries were healing. Iruka sent the dog to warn the others and get Iruka backup.


	3. Sasuke and Hinata confront Naruto

**Alright, this is a short edition to the story, don`t worry there will be more. Thank you to all the people that have been following my story and reviewing it. Please more reviews, I need to know if the story`s going in the right direction. Anyways, there`s going to be more action and fighting so get ready to be paying attention to the characters fighting! Enjoy.**

Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga were jumping from branch to branch. Sasuke had never thought much of Hinata. She was part of the prestigious Hyuga clan, but was too shy to do anything. She never really said much, not really much at all. In fact, during the course of the mission, the 2 of them being paired up, she hadn`t said a word to him. On one hand, Sasuke didn`t really care. She seemed to be the one of the only girls in the academy that wasn`t interested in him. On the other hand, it was almost as Hinata seemed to not like him. After all, she had pretty much ignored him during the course of this mission.

Hinata didn`t really know much about Sasuke. I mean, she knew about the clan massacre and all, but she didn`t really know what was inside him. At the academy, the 2 of them never really crossed paths. Now she was on a mission with Sasuke Uchiha. Just like Naruto, she was really too shy to say anything to him; she sort of liked Sasuke, but not as much as she liked Naruto.

The silent pair jumped branches together, minute after minute. Finally, one of Kakashi`s dogs approached them.

"Bad news guys, Naruto has been tracked down but, he has injured Sakura, and Iruka is unable to continue. You two are the closest in location to Naruto, so you`ll have to take him down." said the dog.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and followed the dog. In a few minutes, they were at a river with Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama `s statues erected at the each side. They were at the valley of the end.

Naruto stood on Hashirama`s statue. Hinata and Sasuke leapt onto the Uchiha`s statue, both poised in battle with Naruto.

"Naruto, come back to the village" yelled Sasuke.

"No way, Sasuke. It`s too late for that" said the annoyed Uzumaki.

"N-n-n-aruto-kun, please come back" said the shy Hyuga.

"I`m sorry, Hinata, Sasuke, even though you and Sasuke were some of the only ones in the village who cared about me, I have to leave." said Naruto.

"Naruto, why? You cared about Konoha so much. You wanted to become Hokage. Remember the times we had? Against Zabuza and Haku? The Chunin exams, don`t you remember? You can`t just walk away from the village!" said the pissed off Sasuke.

There was a reason Sasuke was so mad. What Naruto was doing reminded Sasuke of Itachi. On, how Itachi killed everyone in his clan and ran away. Unlike Sakura, Naruto was more to Sasuke than a comrade.

"N-n-n-aruto, d-don`t leave. Y-y-you inspired me to never back down to any challenges." said the sad Hyuga.

"I`m sorry guys, I have to leave. Those times we had together are just memories of the past. I` m leaving forever, no one will stop me." said Uzumaki.

Naruto turned around to leave when he heard Sasuke talk.

"Who says I`m letting you leave!" said Sasuke Uchiha. At this moment his Sharigan activated and he turned around to face Naruto.

" I-I-m not letting you go either!" said Hinata. Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into a fighting stance.

"So it looks like it I`ll be a fight " Naruto said.


	4. The Battle Begins!

Sasuke leapt of the Uchiha statue and landed on the Senju statue. He threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto ducked and sent a front kick to Sasuke`s chin. The kick connected and Sasuke went flying off the statue. Sasuke landed in the water, and Naruto leapt on top on him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and threw him across the water. Hinata caught Sasuke and charged at Naruto. She hit Naruto with a chakra burning fist. Naruto turned into a log and the real Naruto threw some shuriken at her. Hinata got out of the way of the shuriken.

Sasuke conjured some hand signs and said "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." A giant fireball came out of Sasuke`s mouth and flew towards Naruto. Naruto got out of the way and made some hand signs "Shadow clone Jutsu". 20 Naruto`s appeared in a second. They all charged towards Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata used her 64 palms technique and took down some of the Naruto`s that charged towards her. Sasuke used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu to burn down the rest of the clones.

"Come on, Naruto. The Shadow clone Jutsu won`t work on us." said Sasuke.

"Fine, I`ll give you more of a fight. This is one of my newly developed Justus" said Naruto.

Naruto made a couple of hand signs and yelled "Wind Style: Divine Blade Jutsu".

A lot of wind chakra spun around Naruto arm. Soon a whirlwind in the shape of a sword circulated around Naruto`s entire arm. It was like a wind chidori. Naruto charged towards Hinata and Sasuke. Both were dumbfounded. How did Naruto learn such a powerful Jutsu?

"It`s an A-ranked Jutsu that can cut an opponent in pieces in seconds. I learned it from Pervy Sage[ Jiraya]. The wind moved fast and gave Hinata and Sasuke a few cuts and bruises. A little blood flew from their cuts. Sasuke and Hinata flew back 45 feet on the dispelled the Jutsu even though the wind was still spinning. Naruto obviously hadn`t meant to hurt them. Sasuke and Hinata were both shocked. Naruto had learned a jutsu that surpassed anything they could throw at him. To top things off Naruto hadn`t meant to hurt them. With this power, Naruto could have easily killed them.

Despite their wounds Sasuke and Hinata got up from the ground.

"Why didn`t you hurt us! Why didn`t you finish us you bastard!" screamed Sasuke.

"Wait, Sasuke. There`s a catch. If I`m going to run away, I can`t do by myself. Since you and Hinata are one of the only ones in the village that treated me with any respect, you should join me in my quest" said Naruto.

"Are you crazy? There`s no way I` ll join you" said Sasuke.

" Why not ? Sasuke there`s nothing for you in Konoha. If you want to kill Itachi, you will need power. I am there nine-tails jinchuriki, I can give you power. I know how to help you reach your goal" said Naruto.

"At this thought, Sasuke was surprised. The intelligent Uchiha then got an idea.

"Your proposal sounds like a good idea. However, I need to see if you have enough power to aid me. I will join you under one condition. If you can beat me in a sparring match, no jutsu, just taijutsu and physical movements." said Sasuke.

Naruto knew what Sasuke had meant. Sasuke was very talented in Taijutsu and Sasuke executed his Taijutsu forms flawlessly. Naruto was always at a disadvantage in Taijustsu because Sasuke was better in it than him. To be able to beat Sasuke in Taijutsu would be an ultimate test of Naruto`s skill.

" Sasuke, I have decided to accept your match. What about you Hinata?" asked Naruto.

" N-n-naruto, I will follow you no matter what. You were right; there is nothing for me back in Konoha. My family has turned their back on me." said the shy girl.

"I understand, Hinata. Thank you for making the right choice." said Naruto.

At this Hinata blushed to the point where she would faint.

"Well, Naruto, are we going to fight or are you going to play lovebirds all day long?" asked the sarcastic Uchiha.

"I`m ready when you are" answered Naruto.


	5. Sasuke vs Naruto

**Sorry for all the short chapters, I wanted to make it so you would want to see each part of the story and break it down. Anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed which is helping me with my story. I will be updating my story more often so don`t worry about short chapters.**

Sasuke got into a fighting stance and Naruto got into a bow stance. The two`s eyes met like fire vs. fire. Sasuke was ready and so was Naruto. Sasuke charged forward and thrust a punch out to hit Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch and jumped up and hit Sasuke in the ribs with a front kick. Since Sasuke was hit in the ribs he wasn`t hurt as much. Sasuke flew back a few feet and came after Naruto again. Sasuke jumped in the air and performed a wheel kick to Naruto`s face. The kick connected and Naruto flew back. Naruto hit the ground as Sasuke leapt on top of him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto`s collar a threw a punch to Naruto`s face. Naruto blocked the punch and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over in pain and let go of Naruto`s shirt. Naruto grabbed Sasuke`s leg and flipped Sasuke in the air. Sasuke flew in the air but, he landed on both of his legs. Naruto punched Sasuke the moment he touched the ground. The punch connected with Sasuke face and Sasuke went flying back. Blood came out of Sasuke`s cheek and he wiped it off with his hand. Sasuke had no choice, but to use Lion`s barrage. Naruto`s Taijutsu had greatly improved since they had last sparred. Sasuke ran forward and thrust out his leg. Naruto knew Sasuke was going to use Lions Barrage so he devised a plan to diffuse the attack. Naruto stepped out of the way and sent a side kick to Sasuke`s stomach. The side kick hit Sasuke in his sides and the kick threw him about 20 feet back. Sasuke quickly got off the ground to see Naruto charging right at him.

Sasuke`s eyes then started to tingle. Sasuke`s Sharigan wasn`t the same and his eyes sort of hurt. Sasuke found that he could see what Naruto was going to do before he did it. The 3rd ellipse on his Sharigan had appeared. Sasuke was happy that Naruto had pushed his limits so far that he would develop the 3rd ellipse. Naruto was charging forward at Sasuke. Sasuke could see that Naruto was going to send a roundhouse kick to his face. Sasuke positioned himself and flipped Naruto in the air when Naruto threw the kick. Naruto then got off the ground and sent a hook kick to Sasuke`s neck. Sasuke saw this beforehand and blocked the kick while punching Naruto in the stomach.

As Naruto fell to the ground he realized something. Sasuke was able to read his moves before he executed them. Could it be that his moves were too predictable? Then Naruto saw Sasuke`s Sharigan eye. It had 3 dots instead of only 2. Naruto remembered Master Kakashi saying that Sasuke`s eye powers grew with every dot it developed.

"Is your Sharigan stronger now that it has another dot?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had figured out that the ellipsis had to do with the abilities Sasuke could do; maybe Naruto wasn`t as dumb as he appeared.

"Naruto, I am stronger now. I am able to see your movements and attacks before you do them. It is impossible to win now." answered Sasuke.

"You never know without trying!" screamed Naruto.

Naruto went charging after Sasuke about to punch him in the face. Sasuke saw through the attack and swept Naruto`s feet under him. Naruto fell on the ground covered in scrapes and bruises.

Sasuke was right. There was no way that Naruto would be able to take Sasuke down if Sasuke could see through every single one of his moves. However, there way one way Naruto could defeat Sasuke.

Naruto got off the ground ready to face the fearsome Uchiha. Hinata was watching as the two boys spared each other.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." answered the fearless Uzumaki.

"Give me some power, Kurama" screamed Naruto inside his mind.

The nine-tails fox opened his eyes and let go of some of his powerful chakra. Suddenly, an orange aura appeared around Naruto`s body. 9 twisting orange tails swirled around Naruto`s body. Naruto became engulfed in the orange chakra.

Hinata was surprised as she activated her Byakugan. Her pale eyes and stretched veins took a look at Naruto`s chakra. What she found was scary. The chakra was no ordinary chakra she had ever seen. It was 5 times more powerful than normal chakra and it was a great amount. Also, it had a red color which was not a normal chakra color. This had to be nine-tails chakra that Tsunade was talking about.

Sasuke realized something the moment that Naruto had released that chakra. He was fucking screwed. Another thing was that Naruto was really powerful. Sasuke knew that if he lost this fight he would join Naruto.

Naruto moved quickly. Before Sasuke`s Sharigan could catch him, Naruto had already landed two punches to Sasuke`s stomach. Sasuke fell on the ground in pain holding his stomach. The nine-tails fox`s chakra was too strong for Sasuke to take. Once, Naruto saw this he released Kurama`s chakra. Sasuke`s stomach was gashed and bleeding.

"You win Naruto. I have surrendered because you are superior to me. There is no way I can win. I will follow you and leave Konoha. You were able to push me to my limits and if I want to kill Itachi I will need your power." said Sasuke.

"Very well, Hinata you are leaving too, right?" asked Naruto.

" Y-y-y es "answered Hinata.

"Very well, then we will leave Konoha together and become more powerful. Now, are there any others chasing us?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru are after us. There aren`t any more since you did a number on Sakura. Iruka is healing her and taking her back to Konoha." answered Sasuke.

"Alright, we`ll have to take those three down or get away from them. Since, we wasted a load of chakra fighting each other; it would be a better idea to get away from them" said Naruto.

"When did you become so smart?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe I always was" Naruto said mysteriously.

"U-u-um, I c-can heal Sasuke`s wound" said Hinata.

"You know medical ninjustu, Hinata! That`s awesome!" said Naruto.

Hinata blushed like a red tomato as she filled her palm with chakra. Naruto had cut Sasuke`s stomach up a bit. Sasuke also had a few cuts and bruises. Kurama had already healed Naruto`s wounds. Hinata finished healing Sasuke`s wounds fairly quickly, faster than Sakura at least.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata took off into the trees when then had reserved enough Chakra. One thing they didn`t know was that one of Kakashi dogs had seen Sasuke and Hinata join Naruto. The dog took off and reported to Kakashi.


	6. Tensions rise!

_With Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji…_

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji had been moving forever it was 3 hours since one of the dogs had given Hinata and Sasuke the mission to catch Naruto. The group of 3 were resting when one of the dogs came reporting to Kakashi.

"Bad news guys, really bad news." said the dog.

"What`s the news?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Get ready for this. Naruto fought with Hinata and Sasuke but Naruto won. Naruto got Sasuke and Hinata to defect from the village with him. Now, the three of them are moving away from you guys" said the dog.

"What!" said Kakashi?

"No fucking way" said Shikamaru.

"Why would Hinata leave with Naruto and Sasuke?" said the bewildered Neji.

"This is bad, really bad. I can`t believe Sasuke and Hinata would ever go with Naruto. Those two were as dedicated to the village as Naruto was. We`ll need backup, someone needs to go back to Konoha and get help. Chasing 3 fugitives is too hard for us to do" said Kakashi.

"I need to find Hinata and reason with her, also the Hyuga clan would be mad if I was sent back to the village." said Neji.

"So I guess I`ll do it. After all Kakashi may be the only one who could reason with Naruto and Sasuke, plus he`s the most powerful one in this group. Neji needs to knock some sense into Hinata and we wouldn`t want the Hyuga clan getting mad, would we." said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, take a dog with you so you`ll know the way back to Konoha" said Kakashi.

Shikamaru went leaping from branch to branch with a dog so he could get back up from Konoha.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi. A dog [Pakkun] appeared in a cloud of smoke. Pakkun`s lazy expression coupled with his old appearance was as usual. Pakkun, smell out Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. Pakkun shouted out directions as Neji and Hatake Kakashi followed.

_Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata….._

The three friends had been moving for about 2 hours. They had talked a bit, but not much. Naruto was more intelligent than he had acted in the village; he was always laying out plans and tactics to get away from the pursuers. Sasuke wasn`t much of a talker but he made comments and seemed to get the notion of the plan. Hinata had said the least of the group; she was more of an introvert, after all. Naruto had laid out the current plan. In 2 days they would exit the land of fire`s borders. They would head to the Sand village and persuade Gaara to join them. For the time being, the group had taken a break from moving. Naruto had said that taking breaks were important because they let the group to rest. Sasuke was sitting on the ground looking nonchalant as usual. Naruto was trying to catch fish with his Shadow Clone Jutsu. While Hinata was with him trying to calm him down when he didn`t get a fish.

"Guys, get into position, there are two shinobi coming towards us!" said Naruto.

"How do you know that? Besides there are three people chasing us not two." said Sasuke.

"I can sense chakra`s that are near us. These two are very, very strong. One of them is high Jounin level while the other is low Chunin but still strong." said Naruto.

In a few seconds Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were jumping on the trees evading their pursuers.

_Kakashi, Pakkun and Neji….._

The copy wheel ninja, the Hyuga heir and the talking dog were coming closer to the group of fugitives.

"Kakashi, their scents started moving when we came close to their resting place" said Pakkun.

"Somehow, they must know we`re coming." said Kakashi.

"Maybe it`s because they have a Sharigan and a Byakugan "said Pakkun.

"My Byakugan can`t see them even though we`re close to them" said Neji.

"Same here, my Sharigan can`t see them either" said Kakashi.

Kakashi, Neji and Pakkun had moved so close to the fugitives that they were only about 120 yards away from them.

_Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata…_

"Bad news guys, the two chakra`s coming towards us are too close. We`ll have to stand our ground or make a trap" said Naruto.

"What should we do" said Sasuke.

"I know s-some G-G enjutsu" said Hinata.

"How much do you know?" asked Naruto.

"Just enough to stall them" answered Hinata.

_Kakashi, Pakkun and Neji….._

The group of three had just caught up to the threesome.

"Come back to the village Hinata, or I will attack" said Neji.

"Neji, wait that`s not them. This is a simple Genjutsu." said Kakashi.

Kakashi made a ram sign and dispelled the jutsu. The 3 illusions of Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata disappeared. Kakashi and Neji soon found the real ones only a few yards away. This time they were not an illusion.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata come back to the village! I am not joking. "yelled Kakashi.

Never had the three of them seen Kakashi so mad. Kakashi was in badass mode. He had a chidori around his hand, his Sharigan was activated and he was very, very serious.

"We` re not coming back to the village; there is nothing for us there." said Naruto.

"You`re being ridiculous. This is not the way to go. Come back to the village and prove yourself to them; the ones who rejected you and shunned you. Don`t take Sasuke and Hinata and get them in trouble too "said Kakashi.

"That`s what I already do; but it`s not enough. It` not enough for those fucking bastards who treat me like shit for something that`s not my fault" said Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto. Hinata, Sasuke and even Neji felt bad for Naruto. Sasuke could relate the clan massacre to this. Hinata could relate how Hiashi ostensibly disowned her as his daughter. Even Neji remembered how it felt when Hinata and Hanabi were in line to be the heir when he was the most powerful of them and couldn`t. All of them knew how it felt to be nothing. All of them felt angry when others were enjoying their lives while they had to live frugally. All of them knew how it was like to be a loser. To lose your parents. To lose hope. To lose your parent`s trust. To lose your position. To lose a lot. To lose almost everything. All of them felt a little vengeance in side. A little anger that they wanted to use against other people. All of them wanted vengeance in some way, shape or form.

"Stop now. If you go I will stop you. I am disappointed in Hinata. How could you leave the village and the Hyuga clan? It`s not like you" said Neji.

"Neji, leave me alone. For once I want to stop thinking about the Hyuga clan and what they will do. It`s time for me to make my own decisions for once." said Hinata.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Never had they seen Hinata so bold and strong-willed.

"B-but Hinata, you can`t just turn your back on Konoha, on everything you were raised into" said Neji.

"Neji, leave her alone. For once she doesn't have to listen to your Konoha crap. It`s time that we make our own choices, not some stupid elders who can`t even walk." said Naruto

"Why don`t you three fight me here right now. I`m going to bring you all back to Konoha myself" said Neji.

"Why don`t you fight me. After all you are the strongest Gennin. Let`s see how powerful you and the Hyuga clan really are." said Sasuke.

"I accept. I will show the power of the Hyuga clan!" said Neji.

"Sasuke, take this" said Naruto. Naruto handed Sasuke a mysterious black scroll.

"Let`s leave Hinata" said Naruto. Naruto and Hinata jumped into the bushes. Kakashi and Pakkun went right after them. Before Kakashi left he said

"If you lose or are injured activate your chakra. I will be there immediately. I planted a seed in your food. It responds to you if you agitate your chakra."

Kakashi then left, chasing after Hinata and Naruto


End file.
